Discovery at night
by 0112x2
Summary: Sólo Gou sabe lo mucho que disfruta el mirar a Ran. Todas y cada una de las expresiones de la pequeña le confirman el cariño que ambas se tienen, y sólo Gou sabe lo mucho que ama a su novia. 24!Gou x 17!Ran.


**Ahh, hola denuevo x3**  
**He vuelto con más fics :D bueno en realidad uno y nada más OTL**  
**Esta vez les traigo un pequeño fic de GouRan, de la que al parecer soy la única fan *llora***  
**Como siempre miles de gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, les juro que me suben el ánimo a montones ;3; 3**  
**Ah, por cierto este fic fue escrito cuando escuchaba la canción Discovery at night de Ludovico Einaudi, ojalá puedan escucharla mientras leen! **  
**Miles de besos a todos y me dicen que les pareció esta parejita, vale? 3 **  
**Ahora sin más interrupciones, los dejo con el fic ;DD**

Gou disfruta el mirar a Ran.

La pelirroja disfruta presenciar el variado contraste entre las expresiones de la melliza. Lacónica es la palabra menos adecuada para describir a la muchacha. La castaña presenta miles de emociones en cada segundo, tal nitidez en cada mueca que Gou no puede evitar perderse en su rostro. Las arruguitas que se forman en su ceño más el infantil puchero que invade su boca cuando relata alguna experiencia injusta a su criterio, también los pequeños orificios que aparecen en sus mejillas cuando sonríe, margaritas que, como Gou ha notado, no comparte con ninguno de sus hermanos. Cada detalle ha sido anotado en la memoria de la pelirroja, pero eso es algo que le ha costado organizar.

Gou ya es mayor, y mientras su hermano está trabajando en su propio sueño de convertirse en nadador olímpico, ella también ha ido completando los primeros pasos para su propia proyección personal de vida. Luego de prepararse unos pocos años en la universidad, sin tener aún muy claro cuál era su cualidad significativa, un familiar cercano solicitó su ayuda para sacar la florería de la familia adelante por unos meses, siendo ese momento el clave para encontrar la orientación de su vocación. Miles de colores, olores y sentimientos podían ser contenidos en cada pétalo o arreglo floral y la variedad en pequeñas cosas es algo que definitivamente atrae a la muchacha de brillantes ojos rojos. Es esa también, una de las razones por la que cayó por Ran en su momento.

La joven se levanta todos los días temprano, cuando el sol aún está dudando si salir o no, y luego de hacer un aseo relativamente exprés en su pequeño apartamento, toma su bolso y se prepara para ir a la florería. En eso se le pasa la mañana, preparando regalos de cumpleaños, ofrendas de perdón y sorpresas agradables para alguien que quizás nunca conocerá. Disfruta el ayudar a elegir la combinación correcta de flores para una persona descrita por un emocionado cliente. También disfruta ver la gente pasar y admirar la belleza de las flores. Han habido personas que han entrado a la tienda para luego dejarla sin decir una sola palabra y también quienes han dejado al descubierto su propósito en el lugar cuando Gou ha preguntado al respecto con una amable sonrisa. Generalmente todo sucede antes del mediodía, y cuando la pelirroja está quitándose el delantal de florería, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le anuncia la llegada de una estudiante de secundaria que pregunta por ella. Ran va a visitarle todos los días sin falta, tanto que algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo ya la reconocen como la novia de la florista, claro, sin saber que el título es oficial. Gou recoge sus cosas con rapidez y cuando llega a la entrada de la florería, se encuentra con la sonrisa de Ran que la recibe. Siempre alcanza a llegar en el momento exacto en el que los ojos de su pequeña novia prenden una chispa de alegría al reconocerla entre tantas flores y personas. Esto le hace sonreír.

Siempre comparten un tentempié en un café cercano. Gou pide un café con crema mientras Ran sorbetea de su vaso de milkshake y por más o menos cuarenta y cinco minutos intercambian sucesos del día o conversaciones cotidianas. El tiempo es reducido, y podrían tener más minutos de descanso antes de la jornada de la tarde si cada una simplemente se quedara en su lugar correspondiente, pero ambas deciden sacrificar unos momentos de descanso para disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Viéndolo desde su punto de vista, sacrificar no es el verbo adecuado para describir el almuerzo compartido.

La castaña es estudiante del segundo año de preparatoria, y es la primera que debe irse. Todos los días, luego de desearse una agradable tarde la una a la otra, Ran se monta en su bicicleta y parte el camino a su escuela mientras Gou aún le despide con la mano. Una vez que la menor ha salido del campo visual de la pelirroja, esta última paga la cuenta y se dispone a caminar de vuelta a la florería a cumplir con la segunda jornada de trabajo.

Gou quisiera poder admirar más el rostro de Ran, pero tantas incomodidades le dificultan el cumplimiento a este deseo. Ver a dos muchachas reunirse a tomar un café no es algo fuera de lo común, pero Gou sabe que la atmósfera rosa y cariñosa es algo que difícilmente se esconde, asique ambas mantienen las muestras de cariño más grandes guardadas por el momento. Muchas personas alrededor, a veces su propia vergüenza repentina o incluso cuando Ran le pregunta en tono burlón por qué la mira tanto son situaciones que frenan a la pelirroja de deleitarse con la compañía de su novia.

Son las cuatro y cuarenta de la tarde y la clientela disminuye debido al calor o sus propias ocupaciones. Esta es la hora que Gou tiene para pensar al respecto de su situación. El cumpleaños de Ran se avecina, recuerda mientras busca el calendario, y la castaña está por cumplir los diecisiete años. La florista suspira con pesar. Ambas llevan casi dos años como novias, y todo ha fluído cómodamente para todos. No han tenido muchas disputas importantes, siempre han estado al lado de la otra y la aceptación por parte de ambas familias ha facilitado la situación. En un principio, recuerda, cuando su hermano mayor no sabía quién era la persona con la que se veía tan frecuentemente e imaginaba que probablemente su ex capitán, Mikoshiba era con quien salía, hubieron un par de inconvenientes, por parte de que ninguna de las dos sabía cómo iría a reaccionar el nadador al reconocer a Ran y por la otra porque el hermano mayor solía seguirla a algunas citas, viéndose tan obvio que le quitaba un poco el ambiente al encuentro. Meses después, todo se hizo un poco más dócil gracias a la intervención de Makoto, quien le explicó a Rin quién era realmente la novia de Gou. Todo ha ido perfectamente… Tanto que le resulta incómodo. Se siente insegura. Está claro, piensa, con una diferencia de edad de seis años, era obvio que el momento en el que la brecha generacional iba a hacerse presente. Esta es una preocupación que le ha ido asaltando durante un tiempo, cada vez con más intensidad, pero ha decidido mantenerlo personal y no preocupar a la castaña. No es como que le estuviera mintiendo o escondiendo algo, la verdad es que su compañía le hacía fácil olvidar cualquier problema.

En eso estaba cuando una vibración en el bolsillo del delantal le sacó de sus pensamientos. Revisó el celular y pestañeó curiosa al ver el sobre cerrado en la pantalla indicándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Ran le preguntaba si podía quedarse a dormir en su apartamento esa noche. Gou se sonrojó un poco a la idea, pero luego recordó un comentario que Ran había dicho dos días antes en su almuerzo compartido. Tecleó suavemente una respuesta y esperó la reacción de la melliza. "¿No estás en temporada de exámenes?", había sido su respuesta, y el mensaje que le llegó casi inmediatamente después de enviar el primero le insistía en su petición inicial usando distintos argumentos para basarse y asegurar una respuesta positiva de Gou. La pelirroja soltó una risita que llamó la atención de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y terminó aceptando la propuesta de la castaña.

Una vez llegada la noche, luego de cenar juntas y disfrutar unos largos momentos de regaloneo en el sofá de la sala principal mientras veían una película de humor, ambas se prepararon para ir a la cama. La pelirroja llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos delgados pantaloncillos de color canela como tenida de sueño, y Ran descansaba con su usual camisa de dormir con estampados de osos y conejitos por toda la tela. Las dos muchachas se acurrucaron juntas en la cama de plaza y media que tenía Gou, y debido al suave ruido natural y la casi nula iluminación que visitaba el cuarto en el que estaban, Ran no demoró en caer primero a los brazos de Morfeo. Aproximadamente 35 minutos después, Gou ya estando en el borde de caer dormida, sintió al vecino de al frente llegar a su apartamento. Un suave chirrido de la puerta intentando no hacer ningún ruido, y los ladridos de su perro que recibía a su dueño, echando su plan a perder, fue lo que hizo que la pelirroja reaccionara y lentamente abriera los ojos. El ruido duró unos seis segundos más y Gou suspiró cuando la habitación volvió a como estaba unos minutos antes. La muchacha bajó la mirada para encontrarse de frente con el rostro durmiente de su novia. Ran dormía abrazada a ella, tan plácidamente que Gou no pudo suprimir una risita casi muda al verle. Había encontrado el momento perfecto para admirar su rostro, un plan que sonaba mucho mejor que irse a dormir.

Pasaron minutos y la ex mánager de Iwatobi se mantuvo estudiando a la castaña. La forma en que su pecho se elevaba cuando respiraba, los pequeños parpadeos que batían sus pestañas aún estando dormida, la pequeña sonrisa que volvía a su rostro poniendo en evidencia un sueño agradable y la suave y cálida brisa de su aliento contra su propia piel fueron lo que la mantuvo en la misma posición por un rato más.

Estaba disfrutando su momento juntas cuando los pensamientos de la tarde volvieron a su mente de pronto. Gou deslizó su mano en forma de caricia contra la mejilla de la castaña, lo que hizo que esta última murmurara algo ininteligible y subiera sus manos para enredar sus dedos con los de su novia antes de suspirar cómodamente. La pelirroja sonrió con dulzura, pero la misma preocupación le llenó el rostro de tristeza mientras le miraba dormir. Una vez más se preguntó, "¿Se aburrirá de mi?", "¿Seré lo suficientemente buena para ella?", y sus labios se recogieron en un puchero casi invisible al momento que sentía ganas de llorar. Su propio cariño hacia la castaña le asustaba un poco, y otra pregunta intentó llegar a su mente, "¿Siquiera será feliz conmi-"

"Gou-chan…"

Gou se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos un poco más despierta. Le observó casi sin respirar, temiendo haberle despertado y esperó con el corazón en la mano.

"Gou-chan, te quiero…"

Fueron las palabras que Ran susurró dormida, y también las palabras que hicieron caer un par de lágrimas por las mejillas de la pelirroja. La melliza abrazó con más fuerza la mano de su novia y la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se marcó un poco más obvia. Gou se le acercó un poco más dentro del abrazo y besó su frente con suavidad antes de caer dormida también, con la sonrisa contagiada.

A la mañana siguiente, en el momento en el que Gou ya vestida preparaba el desayuno para ambas, Ran le abrazó por detrás antes de besarle la mejilla y bostezar un aún perezoso "buenos días". Generalmente Gou le regañaba porque la acción, por dulce que fuera podría desencadenar un accidente, pero esta vez, la pelirroja se volteó hacia su novia y depositó un dulce pero firme beso en los labios de Ran, quien amplió los ojos en sorpresa y le interrogó con la mirada. Gou simplemente rió y respondió el saludo de buenos días. La castaña preguntó, con agradable curiosidad, la razón de su buen humor ese día, a lo que Gou respondió "Es un secreto".

Sólo Gou sabe lo mucho que disfruta el mirar a Ran. Todas y cada una de las expresiones de la pequeña le confirman el cariño que ambas se tienen, y sólo Gou sabe lo mucho que ama a su novia. Ran le mira curiosa y suelta una risita modesta mientras la pelirroja le sirve el desayuno para empezar el día.


End file.
